Marianas Trench
"Marianas Trench" is a Canadian pop rock band from Vancouver, British Columbia, formed in 2001. The band consists of members Josh Ramsay (lead vocalist, rhythm guitarist, pianist, occasional drummer and song writer), Matt Webb (lead guitarist and backing vocals, he has also started a side project of a solo career), Mike Ayley (bass guitar and backing vocals) and Ian Casselman (drums, percussion, and backing vocals). The band have released three full length studio albums, the most recent titled Ever After, released on November 21, 2011, along with 2009's Masterpiece Theatre and 2006's Fix Me. Their third and latest album Ever After was nominated for a Juno Award. Formation Singer, guitarist, producer, and lyricist Josh Ramsay was born June 11, 1985, grew up in a musical family, with his mother being a vocal coach and his father owning a recording studio. Ramsay also shared the love of music and started singing at the age of 13. He later formed a band named Ramsay Fiction with friends Steve Marshall, Morgan Hempsted, Trevor Spilchen, and Erik Scott (currently the lead vocalist of the band "The Post War"), as well as his sister, Sara. It was said that current Marianas Trench lead guitarist, Matt Webb, was also a member of "Ramsay Fiction", but it was confirmed by Sara via Twitter that he joined after "Ramsay Fiction" was disbanded. Ramsay attended high school at Magee Secondary School. Later on toward the end of high school Ramsay developed an addiction to heroin, causing him to be kicked out of school and be late for band practices and shows. He later went on to go to rehab where he wrote a love letter about his drug addiction which he later turned into a song called "Lover Dearest". Ramsay also has written songs about previous personal issues such as anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa; he sings about this in multiple songs such as "Skin & Bones" and "Feeling Small". After disbanding Ramsay Fiction, Ramsay searched for new band mates. He recruited high-school friend Matt Webb, and found drummer Ian Casselman's wanted ad in the Georgia Straight. (Casselman was also a member of Ramsay Fiction, though the band was in the process of becoming Marianas Trench during the time he joined). Through Casselman, they found Mike Ayley as bassist. The three guys found Mike because at the time he was Ian's roommate The foursome chose the name Marianas Trench for their band simply because all the good band names were taken. After much perseverance they were signed under 604 Records, owned by Chad Kroeger of Nickelback, and Jonathan Simkin of Simkin Management. The discography of Marianas Trench consists of three studio albums, three extended plays, twelve singles and twelve music videos. The band recorded and released their EP in 2002 entitled Marianas Trench containing 8 tracks. On October 3, 2006, the band released their debut album "Fix Me". It contained the singles "Say Anything" as well as "Decided to Break It" and the hit single "Shake Tramp". The album was engineered and mixed by Mike Fraser. On February 24, 2009 they released their second studio album, Masterpiece Theatre. The album debuted at number four on the Canadian Albums Chart."Cross My Heart" became the band's second song to peak at No. 1 on both the Much Music Countdown and iTunes Canada Digital Download. "Cross My Heart" was nominated for four MMVAs in 2009 and was certified platinum in Canada. The band's third studio album, Ever After, was released on November 21, 2011 and went gold on the first week. Career Marianas Trench EP (2000–2006) The band recorded and released a self-titled EP in 2002. It contained songs which would later be added onto their debut album, Fix Me. The song "Sicker Things" contains lyrics which were later added to a song from a later release called "Perfect." Fix Me (2006–2008) In 2006, the band released their debut full-length studio album entitled Fix Me. It included the singles "Say Anything", "Decided to Break It", and the hit single "Shake Tramp". Before the album was released, a song named "Fix Me" was on it and was later taken out, because "Say Anything" supposedly sounded more like a single. The album was named after "Fix Me" and the name stayed to pay homage even after the song was taken out. The album was engineered and mixed by Mike Fraser and the band performed concerts nation-wide to promote the album, alongside Faber Drive. Masterpiece Theatre (2009–2011) Masterpiece Theatre, the band's follow-up album, was released as planned on February 24, 2009, as announced on the band's MySpace on January 22, 2009. The title track "Masterpiece Theatre I" is the basis of the entire album. The sixth track is titled "Masterpiece Theatre II," which is an expansion of the first track. The twelfth and final track is titled "Masterpiece Theatre III," which quotes each previous song in the album in addition to incorporating rhythms, melodies, and concepts from the other tracks. The album debuted at No. 4 on the Canadian Albums Chart. "Cross My Heart" became the band's second song to peak at No. 1 on both the Much Music Countdown and iTunes Canada Digital Download. "Cross My Heart" was nominated for four MMVAs in 2009 and was certified platinum in Canada. Recently after, Marianas Trench reached the No. 1 spot with the song All To Myself on Much Music's MOD. All To Myself also made Platinum certification in August 2009 in Canada. The music video for "Beside You" premiered on MuchOnDemand on October 30, 2009. On September 23, 2010, the band played their first ever American show, at the Bowery Electric in Manhattan. On November 30, 2010, Directors Cut of Masterpiece Theatre was released, which included bonus acoustic tracks of the songs "Celebrity Status" and "Cross My Heart", an alternate version of the song "Good to You" (feat. Jessica Lee), as well as a never-before recorded cover of "And So It Goes" by Billy Joel. The band played the final show of their Masterpiece Theatre tour on December 18, 2010 in their hometown of Vancouver, British Columbia at the Orpheum Theatre, during which their manager and the co-founder of 604 Records, Jonathan Simkin, revealed the album had gone platinum in Canada. During this time, the band played five free shows at the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver and one in Surrey. Josh Ramsay also took part in a project called 'Young Artists For Haiti' to try and raise funds to support the victims of the 2010 Haiti earthquake. Ever After and Face the Music EP (2011–present) The band has completed the process of recording their third studio album. On June 19, 2011, Ramsay tweeted that the album will be titled Ever After. It was set to be released November 29, 2011, but was then changed to November 21. Ramsay has also stated that there will be no breaks in between tracks on the new record, as soon as one track ends the next will begin without pause, making the album one entire song. The first single released from the album was "Haven't Had Enough". It was released to iTunes on July 19, 2011. "Haven't Had Enough" reached the No. 1 spot on iTunes Canada Top of the Charts and Pop Downloads and was named "Song of the Week" by The Tune. It also went platinum. The next single was Fallout. They made a video for Fallout which came out early February 2012 and went golden.Through a series of Studio Updates on their YouTube page, the band has released recordings of the gospel choir for their song "Stutter" as well as a track with some of the vocals of the band. Other songs on the track include "Ever After", "By Now", "Truth or Dare", "Desperate Measures", "Porcelain", "Fallout", "Toy Soldiers", "B Team", "So Soon", and "No Place Like Home". The music video for "Haven't Had Enough" was released on August 25, 2011. The second single from the album, "Fallout", was released on November 15, 2011. Filming for the song's music video began in December 2011. The video was released to the US on MTV on February 1, 2012 and in Canada on MuchMusic a day later. On April 26, 2012, Marianas Trench announced on their official website that "Desperate Measures" would serve as the third single from Ever After. The song has received Canadian radio airplay as of May 2012. The music video for the fourth single, "Stutter" that had been released on December 18, 2012. On June 10th, 2013, the 3rd track on the album, By Now was announced as an official single, with the music video soon to follow. On April 10, 2013, Marianas Trench announced that they had signed with Cherrytree Records and Interscope Records, who will handle their releases outside of Canada. 604 will continue to handle Canadian releases. A four-song extended play entitled Face the Music has been released on May 14, 2013, containing the album versions of "Haven't Had Enough" and "Desperate Measures", as well as acoustic versions of "Haven't Had Enough" and "Fallout". In September 2013, Ramsay said on Twitter that they were soon heading back into the studio to work on a new full length album they mentioned a few months before, and the band implied that it would be released hopefully in 2014. Josh even tweeted numerous times of himself writing songs for the new record before stating so, and currently still does. Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:Canadian Band